Polantas
by Lhyn
Summary: [AU] Ada polisi ganteng. Suka nilang sana-sini. Dia galak. Cocok buat gebetan, sayangnya udah punya istri./Oneshoot/SasuSaku/DLDR/Garing!


**POLANTAS**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : abal. Bahasa gak baku. Absurd. Garing. Typho berterbaran. DLDR**

 **Summary :**

 **Ada polisi ganteng. Suka nilang sana-sini. Dia galak. Cocok buat gebetan, sayangnya udah punya istri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SMK 1 Konoha kini sedang gempar-gemparnya membicarakan sosok polisi yang selalu berjaga di Jl. Mugen 05.

Bukan karena dia suka joget gak jelas. Tapi karena tampangnya yang ganteng. Namun sayangnya galak, suka nilang sana sini.

Uchiha Sasuke, namanya. Katanya banyak ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang menawarkan anak perawan mereka untuk di jadikan istri. Tapi nyatanya dia sudah beristri.

Tentu saja, itu membuat hampir seluruh gadis-wanita-perawan-janda bahkan nenek pun patah hati. Termasuk gadis berambut merah darah yang satu ini. Uzumaki Karin.

Sebagai gadis pecinta cogan. Karin sedikit kecewa saat dengar polisi targetnya sudah beristri. Mau bagaimana lagi ? Ia harus mundur dengan perlahan.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan besar siapa istri si polisi ganteng itu. Dengar-dengar ada gosip kalo istrinya guru di SMK 1 Konoha. Tapi siapa ?

kalo yang di maksud Bu Hinata itu kan gak mungkin. Bu Hinata kan istrinya pak lurah Naruto. kalo Bu Ino dia istrinya si pengerajin anyaman bambu.

Masa iya, Bu Sakura? Tapi dia kan sedang dekat dengan Pak Hyuga si guru kimia yang memiliki rambut iklan sampo.

Jangan-jangan itu cuma gosip yang dibuat ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Karin menghela nafas panjang, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran sekolah. Mengeluarkan motor _Scoopy_ miliknya yang berwarna merah.

Baru juga ia menyalakan mesin. Ada sosok wanita yang berlari ke arahnya. Memakai jaket lengkap dengan masker menutupi wajahnya.

"Karin ! Karin !"

"Ya, Bu Sakura."

"Ibu nebeng pulang ya... Soalnya Pak Hyuga sedang ada urusan." jawab Sakura yang kelihatan mata hijaunya saja. Bahkan rambutnya pun tertutup oleh tudung jaketnya.

"Memangnya rumah Ibu dimana ?" tanya Karin seraya menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Deket kok. Di sekitar Jl. Mugen 05."

"Waduh, Bu. Karin gak berani. Disana ada polisi, nanti malah kena tilang. Kan Karin gak bawa helm."

 _Sekalipun ganteng tapi mah sayang duitku kan._ Batin Karin masam.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Gak apa-apa. Entar kalo di tilang. Ibu yang nanganin." Setelah itu Sakura segera naik ke boncengan Karin.

Karin hanya bisa pasrah. Entah nanti bertemu polisi ganteng itu atau nggak urusan belakang. Daripada urusan sama Sakura. Bisa-bisa nilai matematikanya dapat tahu bulat.

Karin segera menjalankan motor _Scoopy_ -nya. Ia sebentar-sebentar mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura dari kaca spion.

"Anu... Bu. Kenapa Ibu berpakaian seperti itu ?"

Sakura melirik karin dari spion. "Panas. Nanti gosong."

Karin hanya bisa diam. Menatap lurus kedepan dimana ada ibu-ibu dengan badan berisi menaiki motor bebek.

Firasat Karin pun mendadak tidak enak. Ia menatap lampu sein ibu-ibu itu yang menyala di bagian kiri. Karin berniat mendahului ibu-ibu itu setelah menekan klakson.

Namun siapa sangka jika ibu-ibu berbadan gempal itu belok ke kanan.

"Oh sialan."

Hampir saja ia membanting setir ke arah kiri. Bisa jadi ia akan mencium mesra pembatas jalan.

 _The power of Emak-emak_

"Gak kenapa-napa kan ?"

"Nggak Bu." ujar Karin dengan wajah seolah mengatakan _'aku baik-baik saja'_ padahal dalam hati sumpah serapah di layangkan pada ibu-ibu tadi.

Mata _Ruby_ -nya menatap sosok pria tegap yang berdiri di sisi kiri jalan. Menunggu kedatangan pengendara yang melanggar seperti dirinya.

"B-bu..."

"Jalan saja."

Karin dalam hati mengumpat pada Sakura yang seenak jidat lebarnya menyuruhnya untuk terus jalan. Sekalian kenapa tidak menyuruhnya menabrak polisi itu lalu melindasnya dengan ban motornya.

 **Priiittt**

Benar saja. Tiupan peluit itu menghentikan laju motor Karin. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tenang dan turun dari motornya. Meski kakinya bergetar hebat dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"A-ada apa pak ?"

Polisi ganteng bertubuh tinggi berkulit putih berambut hitam mencuat bermata hitam tajam berbibir sexy bersuara dalam. Kini di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kamu tahu kesalahan apa yang kamu buat ?"

Karin mulai keringetan. "Anu pak, kan saya cuma ngantarin guru saya. Cuma deket kok. Saya juga gak pernah lewat jalan ini."

"STNK sama SIM ada ?"

"STNK saya di rumah pak. kalo SIM gak punya."

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Itulah peribahasa yang cocok untuk Karin.

"Tidak pakai helm. Baju keselamatan minim. Tidak bawa STNK. Tidak punya SIM. Mau jadi apa kamu !"

Anjritt. Bentakannya menusuk dalam hati. Ingin menangis saja.

"Motor kamu saya sita."

"Jangan dong pak." Karin segera memeluk motornya. "Ini motor bapak saya pak. Kalo bapak sita nanti bapak saya ngambil rumput buat sapi saya pake apa ?"

"Itu salah kamu."

"Jangan dong pak."

Dan terjadilah tarik menarik motor antara Karin dan Polisi ganteng incarannya.

"Abang Sasu."

Ah, Suara Bu Sakura.

Tunggu dulu. A-apa tadi dia bilang ?

Sakura melepas masker yang ia pakai namun tidak menurunkan tudung jaket yang menutupi rambutnya.

"Aku yang memaksanya ke sini. Soalnya temenmu itu lagi sibuk." Sakura merengut. "Masa kamu tega menilang istrimu sendiri. Bang."

"Yang ku bayar untuk duit tilang itu duit kamu lho." gumannya pelan.

Karin mencerna kata-kata Sakura dengan lambat.

Sasuke si polisi ganteng itu mendekati Sakura. "Seharusnya kamu telpon aku dek, aku bisa jemput kamu."

"Batrai hp-ku habis, bang."

"Ya udah. Lain kali jangan di ulangi."

Karin tercengang menatap dua orang yang berinteraksi di depannya. Jadi yang di maksud istrinya di sekolah itu Sakura ? Lalu guru kimia itu temannya pak polisi cogan ini ? Lalu-lalu-lalu kenapa Karin menjadi bingung.

Sekarang Karin tahu kenapa Sakura tidak takut di tilang. Itu karena yang nilang suaminya. Kan lucu ada suami nilang istri. Duit belanja jadi duit tilang. Nanti kalo ngambek gak dapet jatah.

 **End**

* * *

 **Garing -_- ember. Gua mah bomat :v**

 **The power of emak-emak. Sein ke kiri belok ke kanan. Sein ke kanan tapi gk belok-belok. Lampu sein gak nyala tiba-tiba belok.**

 **Dan berita buruknya. Author bakal jadi emak-emak. #cakar tembokk#**


End file.
